Lucy Heartfillia's life
by meowwstache
Summary: Team Natsu goes out on a simple job. Something terrible happens and Lucy disappears after 4 years. Lucy comes back after her disappearence. How will Fairy Tail react? Rated K for bloodshed and such :3 Theme song: EXO-K - Don't Go
1. A terrible mishap

**A/N Hey guys! It's Meowwstache and it's my firstttttttttttttttt story! So yeah! Let's do it! :D**

"Let's go on a job Luce!" Natsu asked Lucy. " What is it about? And how much is the reward?" Lucy replied, very curious. " 50000 jewel! The job is about catching some dirty bandits." laughed Natsu. " WOTTTT? That's enough for 2 months of my rent payment!" Lucy's eyes twinkled. " She's scary when it comes to jewels." Laughed Gray.

"Aye." Happy floated above Natsu. " LET'S GO!" Lucy shouted as she started running out of the guild hall.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the train station~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"When is the train coming?" Gray grumbled. " Hopefully not soon " replied Natsu as he shivered in fear. Natsu has motion-sickness so yeah…. **About 10 minutes later** … The train arrived. Natsu's head was on Lucy's lap… Sleeping because Erza knocked him out. ( Wendy & Erza was very quiet during the whole journey ) Natsu woke up 1 hour 30 minutes later, just in time because the train was at its stop.

"Let's kick us some bandit butt!" shouted Lucy. " Man, that ride was… Nevermind. It makes me puke at the memory of it" Natsu gulped. Before they knew, the were at their destination. Team Natsu went to the client to know more about the job.

" The bandits have been stealing and threating other people from the village, I hope you can fix this problem. Their hideout might be in a cave near the waterfalls. " The client told Team Natsu.

Unfortunately, the waterfalls were near a cliff. Which took Team Natsu about 5 minutes to climb because Happy was there. Out of the blue, a bunch of ninja-looking people came over and surrounded Team Natsu. "These must be the bandits" Natsu whispered to her allies.

The bandits were quite easy to fight, even for Lucy. Once they were finished with the bandits, they left one alive. The last one was used to ask where their boss was. The gullible bandit was too frightened and spilled everything out. They sensed a strong presence among them.

They dropped the last bandit and he ran away. Team Natsu looked around, " What is this power?"

Natsu thought. Then something pushed Lucy off the cliff, causing her to fall. "Lucy!" shouted Gray, Erza ,Wendy, Carla, Happy and most especially Natsu. Luckily Lucy was able to hold onto a loose rock that was sticking out of the cliff, but it looked like the rock was gonna fall. Wendy tried to help her.

But… To be Continued


	2. Sadness

**A/N** Back… I did my first chapter today… Gonna do the second one. IN TWO DAYS I MEAN FEJUJFRIEIJ.

But anyways…. Onto the story.

Previously: Team Natsu was fighting some weak bandits and sensed a strong presence among them.

That 'presence' pushed Lucy off the cliff, causing her to fall.

Wendy tried to save Lucy by reaching out her hands to her. Which failed since she has short arms. Natsu, Erza and Gray was busy trying to find out who was watching them. Carla ( or Charles? ) and Happy was too terrified to even help. That's when… **In slow motion** … Lucy fell… To the ground.

No one had time to react. They watched as Lucy fell to the ground. They heard ear-piercing screams as Lucy fell down. " **LUCYYYYY!"** Team Natsu ( excluding Lucy, of course ) shouted and screamed.

Natsu jumped down the cliff and tried to save Lucy… "Lucy… You better not be dead. You better not." Natsu thought in fear.

He ran to Lucy, who was unconscious, lying down with her eyes closed. Charles/Carla carried Wendy over to Lucy for Wendy to aid her. The rest of them just cried. Their nakama **might** have died.

Wendy's eyes welled up in tears as she heard no pulse. And immediately everybody knew what happened Wendy saying a word. " L-Lucy… Why d-did you do this…" cried Natsu. " I-It's not Lucy

who did it…. I-It's someone else…" Happy replied.

They decided to search frantically for the culprit. With tears in their eyes, they decided to look for Lucy. Why? Because Lucy's body was teleported to somewhere else. Which got everybody from Team Natsu confused. " Hey Gray have you seen Lucy's body? " asked Natsu " Nope " replied Gray.

"… We just lost Lucy's body. And she's unconscious" cried Wendy. She cried and cried and cried. She desperately looked for her body. Nothing. That's when they decided to give up. They went to the guild and they were very scared.

Everybody stopped talking when they entered the guild hall. Warren asked " Hey guys! Finally finished the job? Where's Lucy?"  
Then everybody fell slient, seeing the tears in Team Natsu's eyes. " Hey hey Natsu, why are you crying? You never cried since you haven't seen Lisanna or when you couldn't find Igneel. What's the matter? " asked Makao. " S-She... S-She's g-gone. " shuddered Natsu. That's when everybody's eyes were as big as saucers. " W-what are you talking about? " Levy pointed as she shakily pointed her finger at Natsu. " S-She's dead. Lucy is dead. B-Because o-o-f me… " Natsu cried and cried and cried as if he was a baby whose candy was taken from. " A-Are you serious Natsu? " Mirajane asked. All Team Natsu could do was nod. " Y-Yes. "

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Cry me a river

**A/N Suppp I'm back. I think I should do maybe 3 chapters or maybe whenever I am free. I think it**. **would probably be the latter. ( When I am free if you don't know what 'latter' is )**

 **Previously: " L-Lucy's gone. " Natsu cried and cried. Everybody's eyes were as big as saucers**

Theme song: EXO-K - Don't Go

Natsu shed tears, one after the other, they began to cry a river. " LUCY SHOULD NOT GO! DON'T GO! JUVIA WANTS LOVE RIVAL BACK!" Juvia was the one who cried the most because her body was made out of water. " Lu-chan… She's gone… " Levy's fringe/bangs covered her eyes. Everybody's fringe/bangs was also covered their eyes. Natsu clenched his fist. " All my fault, all mine. " The others looked at him as if he became a dragon. " No… It's not your fault Natsu… It was that.. that presence.. Thing? Maybe animal or person. " Erza replied as she poured out all her tears.

" I-I.. " Wendy began to say something until… **POOF!** Loke, and all Lucy's celestial sprits appeared before them. " L-Loke? I-I…. I'm so sorry… " Team Natsu said in unison. " We are also sorry… You lost your nakama… We lost our friend, master and nakama.. " Loke said in response.

" We- We couldn't find her… We asked the spirit king if he could locate Princess for us.. " frowned Virgo. " He-He said… " I-I'm sorry… But Lucy is dead… " I'm sorry " Aries cried.

 **One day passed… And…** Natsu was as cold as ever… Fairy Tail was deadly slient. But little did they know… Lucy was lying in a cave somewhere near the waterfalls. " W-What happened? " Lucy asked no one as she held her head. " Ah. Hello Ms Lucy Heartfillia! I see you have awaked from your slumber. We have been waiting for you! " Lucy turned around to see a man with black hair. He looked around Lucy's age. " ? Who are you? I-I don't remember anything. Sorry " Lucy told the raven-haired man. " Ah. I'm sorry, I never introduced myself haven't I? My name is Usui Tetsuya.

I am your best friend. You have fallen from a cliff. But luckily you are ok. " Smiled Usui. " O-Ok.. But how do you know my name? " Lucy asked Usui. " Let me tell you again, I am your best friend " laughed Usui…

 **2 Weeks passed by.**

Lucy


	4. Welcome to the guild, Lucy

**Hi Minna! I'm gonna be making a poll! It should be out by the time I have posted this!**

 **Also thanks to Justanotheranimefanx,Court818,EmilyHernadez363, 31,Kimberly Wong and Nikkistah for following my story!**

 **Let's get on with the story! :3**

 **Previously: " Celestial Dragon's ROARR!" shouted Lucy as a colourful beam shot out of her mouth. " Good! Now, you are prepared for another type of dragonslaying magic.I introduce to you, Igneel" Usui said.**

 **Theme song: EXO- Don't Go**

" So Lucy, you should be very strong in order to fight a guild. Try this one. " advised Igneel. " So is it Fire Dragon's Roar? Or Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade?" asked Lucy? " It's Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade." Usui butted in.

"Oh ok. Thanks! CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADEE!" Lucy shouted. " Good good. " praised Usui. " I think, you are ready Lucy. " exclaimed Igneel. " Let's beat this Fairy Tail guild " grinned Lucy.

" NOPE! " laughed Usui as he stopped Lucy from running out of the training arena. " I haven't introduced you to the other guild members! "

" Uh, ok… " Lucy replied back with curiousness in her eyes. " Meet Ayane, a blood mage. She can control anything with blood. " Pleased to meet you Ayane. I am Lucy. " Lucy said as she shook hands with Ayane. " Yeah, I know. I heard about you joining the guild. You are a fast learner. " grinned Ayane.

" Meet Misaki. She's a water and fire mage. She can control fire and water. As well eat it. " Usui said as he looked at the other guild members. Lucy did the same with Misaki as she did with Ayane.

" OMIGOSHHHHHHHHHHHH Usui! There's a new member? OMG did you tell her the name of the guild! It's really awesome here Lucy! " smiled Misaki. " Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me Misaki! I almost forgot to mention the name of the guild! The guild's name is Living of the Darkness. **( Yes. Bad guild name D: later please recommend some guild names that uses the words 'Light and Darkness ' plz :D** )

" Since you are really strong Lucy, please be our guild master " grinned Misaki, Usui and Ayane.

" Lead us and the other guild members" someone begged Lucy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lucy's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Should I be their guild master?**_

 _ **Yes.**_

 _ **No.**_

 _ **Yes.**_

 _ **No.**_

 _ **Which one? I feel bad for them. I think I should be their guild master.**_

 _ **I haven't even met all of them. It looks like a small guild. There's only like, 10 members. Plus me.**_

 _ **I'm confused. Should I? I am Usui's best friend.**_

 _ **Come on Lucy! Make up your mind!**_

" Yes. I will be your guild master " Lucy replied back.

" Great! Let's go! " Usui grinned as he clasped his hands together. " We are a official guild. Don't worry. " Ayane told Lucy.

 _ **Ok. I'm gonna be leading this guild. I'm gonna protect them. It looks like most of them are weak.**_

 _ **I WILL PROTECT THEM!**_

Lucy was daydreaming until the voice of Misaki woke her up. " LET'S GO FOR A CELEBRATION! Oh wait, there's 7 more members to be introduced! " grinned Misaki.

"Meet **Hiro.** He's a ice mage and he's a demon slayer as well. "

" Ehhh? There's demon slayers? " questioned Lucy.

"Meet **Akame** , Water dragonslayer. Meet **Lily**. Wind mage. Meet Naoki, Requip mage and meet Nakao, twin sister of Naoki.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. I WANT TO LEARN MORE!

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! It's Meow and I'm sorry for not updating for like, one day? YES, I SHOULD BE UPDATING EVERYDAY UNLIKE EVERYONE ELSE… I have a problem xD… LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Previously: "** **Meet** _ **Misaki.**_ **She's a fire/water mage. Meet** _ **Ayane**_ **, a blood mage. Meet** _ **Akame,**_ **water dragonslayer. Meet** _ **Hiro**_ **, ice mage, much much powerful than Gray and Lyon. Meet** _ **Lily,**_ **wind mage. Meet** _ **Naoki,**_ **requip mage and** _ **Nakao**_ **, lightning god slayer** _ **and**_ **sky god slayer." (Yes. Like Sherria's magic.) Usui said to Lucy**

" Hey guys! " Lucy waved to her guildmates. " Nice meeting ya. " smiled Hiro as he waved back. " So you're Hiro correct? " Lucy asked Hiro. Who was smiling a hell lot at the new guildmate, Lucy. " Correct!" laughed Akame as she butted in the conversation.

"IM REALLY EXCITED WE CAN BEAT A HELL LOT OF GUILDS TOGETHER!" laughed Misaki. Everyone else backed up except Lucy because _they_ knew that Misaki is really hyperactive, while Lucy doesn't know.

" Uhh Lucy you would wanna back up away from Misaki. " Ayane said as she grabbed Lucy's hand while Misaki ran around like a 3 year old.

" –sigh-. This reminds me of something, but I can't quite put my finger on it " Lucy mumbled to herself. She made a face like '-.-' .

" This is… Gonna… Be… A… Long… Day… " Nakao said as she looked at Misaki…

" Guys, I'm going out for fresh air " grinned Lucy. " Sure! Go ahead! You earned yourself one. " Usui waved goodbye to Lucy as she stepped out of the guild hall. ( **A/N : I forgot about the guild mark on Lucy, she has a golden guild mark on her right hand, therefore not erasing the fairy tail guild mark, because she was wearing a glove. )**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lucy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Sighhhh this is nice. Going out for fresh air was a VERY good idea, I'm really tired from all of the frickin' work. But it pays off! I grinned from ear to ear.**

 **The wind was very strong, therefore, pushing my golden, goldilocks hair to my face. Which made me trip over a rock because I couldn't see anything ^^'**

 **Meeting Living of the Darkness was nice. I still don't know why I lost my memory. But I will try to obtain it as fast as I can.**

 **I should go to the woods to test out my powers one by one. I'M SO EXCITED!**

" **Celestial Dragon's Secret Arts: Exploding Celestial ROARRRR " I shouted. A beam of** **really** **colourful flowers shot out of my mouth. Causing the trees in front of me to collapse. 'Whoops' I thought.**

" **Well, time to go back to the guild" I laughed.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~General POV at the guild~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hand me some of that cake, Naoki. " Nakao asked her twin sister. " Oh sure! " Naoki replied as she slided the cake across the guild bar ( **A/N : Naoki is like Mira, a barmaid. )**

'Nom Nom.' Akame could hear Nakao eat her cake from a distance away. She laughed as she was eating the cake calmly, but like a monster.

They heard the guild doors slam open. " Lucy! You're back " shouted Misaki, throwing her into a bone-crushing hug. " Poor Lucy. " Lily said as she watched her in pain, pitying her.

" Sometimes I guess Misaki could just calm down and not act like a 3 year old " laughed Usui.

Hiro was just listening to the conversation whilst eating cake. " I WANT TO LEARN MOREEE! " shouted Lucy.

Everyone was amused at how she was out of breath. " Lucy, you shouldn't run to the guild so fast " Hiro laughed, then choked on his cake. Everyone was laughing on the floor. Tears in the corner of their eyes. Hiro just rolled his eyes. While coughing, asked for water. Everyone was laughing so hard. Even Usui was on the floor.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. 3 years later The battle commences

**A/N Sup guys! I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I'm gonna make 3 chapters for today to make up for the very long wait :D Hope you'll love it!**

 **Previously:** **I WANT TO LEARN MOREEE! " shouted Lucy. "Geez, you shouldn't run so fast to the guild" commented Hiro, then choked on his strawberry ice-cream cake.**

" Ok ok, I'll teach ya more. Anyways I know some other dragons to teach you " grinned Usui. " Oh yeah! He knows like, 500000000 dragons! " shouted Ayane.

"Not true" mumbled Lilly. " No, I just know maybe, 10 dragons? " Usui was thinking of all of their names. " But do you want to meet them all? " grinned Naoki. " YES YES YES! " Lucy was jumping around with stars in her eyes. " –sigh- I think we should call the—well one of the dragons now…" Akame suggested.

"Sure! Uhh, Midnight! Please come here! " Usui called out. " Yes? How may I help? " asked a dragon, who was apparently Midnight. " Please teach this girl! " interrupted Nakao.

" I'm not a girl… " Lucy mumbled as a dark aura surrounded her. " OK OK KOKOKOPJFIWFJICV.. HELPPPP! " Nakao ran as fast as she can as Lucy was chasing her. She knew that she was hungry for a brawl.

In 5 seconds you can see everyone lying on the ground laughing except for Lucy,Nakao and Midnight. "HAHAHHAHA OMG HELP ME IM DYING " Misaki's stomach hurts so much from laughing.

 **~~~~~~3 years later of training~~~~~**

Lucy has learnt Midnight god dragonslaying magic, Time ark, _Celestial Magic ,_ Space magic, Golden god slaying magic, Golden Dragon slayer magic and wind magic.

( Wow that's a lot of magic. ) " –Sigh- so much documentsss! " Lucy was pulling her hair.

"Ya alright?" asked Ayane as she walked into Lucy's office. " Yeah, it's just _you_ guys who are destroying the other dark guilds' things! "

"About that, " Akame walked in. "Have you seen Hiro? He has been talking about destroying some other guilds' items… "

" SAY WOTTTT?! " Lucy stood up as she slammed her hands on the table. " Someone's angry " Ayane whispered to Akame. " It's not like I can't hear you. I'm a god dragon slayer. " Lucy laughed as she sat back down.

" But I got something to ask you guys. " Lucy was looking into Akame's and Ayane's eyes. "Y-Yes?" asked Ayane. " Why, was I the only one who could learn Midnight god dragonslaying magic, Time ark, _Celestial Magic ,_ Space magic, Golden god slaying magic, Golden Dragon slayer magic and wind magic? "

"Because, you were very strong and none of us were stronger than you.. " Akame gulped. " Ok, you can take your leave now " Lucy was smiling.

"PHEWW!" Akame and Ayane sighed in relief, they hated getting the 'death glare' from their guild master.

" Lucy, it's time. To destroy Fairy Tail " Usui came in Lucy's office. " IT IS? OH YEAHHHH! " Lucy was jumping so high. She was grinning from ear to ear. " Go tell the others. " Usui told Lucy.

Lucy ran out of her office, standing on a wooden table. "EVERYONE! IT'S TIME! TO. DESTROY. FAIRY. TAIL! "

 **A/N So did you 3 it? I have changed the guild name to 'Death's Light' I think it was nice for a dark guild. I also think I should make A/Ns at the end & starting of each chapter! Have a nice day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup! I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING! ;-; But anyways, I WILL actually make 3 chapters or something ^^**

 **Previously:** **" Lucy, it's time. To destroy Fairy Tail " Usui came in Lucy's office. " IT IS? OH YEAHHHH! " Lucy was jumping so high. She was grinning from ear to ear. " Go tell the others. " Usui told Lucy. Lucy ran out of her office, standing on a wooden table. "EVERYONE! IT'S TIME! TO. DESTROY. FAIRY. TAIL! "**

Everybody stood up. "Really? Omigoshhhh! I get to kill those maniacs! MAMWHAHHAHAHWHHAHA" Misaki roared. " Da hell Misaki" Lily was drinking a raspberry shake made, from Naoki.

" We will be destroying their guild in 3 days. Everybody, single file. " Usui interrupted as everybody except Lucy lined up in a single file.

Lucy walked back and forth with her arms folded behind her back. "We will be making strategies to ambush them. We have our strategies already. All of you must follow this steps to create an unstoppable force"

Usui nodded in agreement, the others nodded, signalling that they understood. "Now! Let's practice!" Nakao shouted, holding her fist up.

 **~~~5 HOURS LATER~~~**

"Break time!" shouted Lucy. "Yay! I am soooo exhausted from all the training" complained Hiro, everybody looked at him, trying to signal that Lucy was giving him the death glare. Unfortunately, he turned around too late, as Lucy knocked him out. "Now, anymore complains?" Lucy dared. "Nope! Nopedy nope nope!" Ayane replied with her arms flailing around like an octopus.

They all ordered coffee from Nakao, except for Lucy as she loved strawberry shakes. Suddenly, out of the blue, she held her head tightly and fell to the ground. Everybody noticed and rushed over to her, hovering over her fallen form. Lucy was having a flash back, making her have the headache.

 _"Let's go on a job Luce!" Natsu asked Lucy._

 _" What is it about? And how much is the reward?" Lucy replied, very curious. " 50000 jewel! The job is about catching some dirty bandits." laughed Natsu. " WOTTTT? That's enough for 2 months of my rent payment!" Lucy's eyes twinkled. " She's scary when it comes to jewels." Laughed Gray._

Ayane shook her vigorously, causing her to come back to reality. "Wait wottt?" Lucy thought out aloud. "What happened Lucy?" Usui had worry in his eyes. "Nothing,nothing. Just a headache" Lucy beamed.

Everybody sighed. Naoki spoke up "We need you to stay healthy. We can't afford having a sick master." Lucy nodded in agreement. "I hope this doesn't happen in future" Lucy's eyes drooped.

~~~~ **Lucy's POV** ~~~~

 **Who was that pink-haired weirdo? And why did he call me 'Luce'? I don't have a nickname.**

 **Who the heck was that raven-haired pervert who was stripping? Omigosh. I am crazy.**

 **Hahahaha don't worry myself. That flashback was nothing. Well, my head hurts, guess I'll go rest in my bed.**

~~~~ **General POV** ~~~~

"Uh guys I'll go rest in my bed, I'm not feeling so well." Lucy alerted her guildmates. "Sure. Go rest, just call me if you need me" Usui beamed with delight to help Lucy.

~~~Idk, maybe a few hours later~~~

"USUIIII! MY STOMACH HURTSS!" Lucy winced in pain. Usui rushed over to her bedroom ( soo… Lucy's house in the guild. Actually, all of them live in the guild )

Usui was holding medication for her to drink. "Here, drink." He pushed the medication into her mouth and gave her a glass of water. "Thanks!" Lucy told Usui as she clutched her stomach.

"You know what? I think you should rest for the day until tomorrow" Usui suggested. "O-okay" Lucy said in reply, immediately regretting what she just said. She wanted to say 'But what about the training?' but she had no voice as her stomach was hurting, as she couldn't show Usui that she was crying of pain inside.

~~~ **1 day later** ~~~

"I feel goooddddd!" Lucy ran out of her bedroom, quickly taking a shower, brushed her teeth. She chose a blue blouse, stockings and golden combat boots. "TIME FOR THE HARDCORE TRAINING!" Akame shouted.

"YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! No wait, today we aren't attacking Fairy Tail… Aren't we?" Misaki pouted. "We just have to go for a 7 hour hardcore training session" Lily groaned.

"Ehhh?! I hear a groan!" Lucy's ear twitched as her head turned to Lily with her imfamous 'death glare' Lily pretend like she didn't say it as she whistled and turned away, walking as if she was innocent.

~~~ **At the training arena thingymajeeg** ~~~

Lucy dodged Akame and Ayane's attacks. Naoki & Nakao was hitting Hiro, while Misaki, Lily and Usui was kicking each other.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N Okay, I have written 700-800 words, THAT MAKES IT UP FOR 2 CHAPTERS OK? I'll make an new 2 chapters or 1 chapters tmr. Thanks for reading! Hehehe bye!**


	8. Lucy fights Fairy Tail

**Helllooooooooooooooooooooooo! I'm back! So, I don't know if I should have 25 chapters, maybe 20? Maybe 30? 40? 500000? Lol. Maybe I should do a Sequel. I guess I'll have 30 chapters or something ^^ LET'S GET ON W/ THE STORY!**

 **Previously:** **They all ordered coffee from Nakao, except for Lucy as she loved strawberry shakes. Suddenly, out of the blue, she held her head tightly and fell to the ground. Everybody noticed and rushed over to her, hovering over her fallen form. Lucy was having a flash back, making her have the headache.**

 _ **"Let's go on a job Luce!" Natsu asked Lucy.**_

 _ **" What is it about? And how much is the reward?" Lucy replied, very curious. " 50000 jewel! The job is about catching some dirty bandits." laughed Natsu. " WOTTTT? That's enough for 2 months of my rent payment!" Lucy's eyes twinkled. " She's scary when it comes to jewels." Laughed Gray.**_

 **Ayane shook her vigorously, causing her to come back to reality. "Wait wottt?" Lucy thought out aloud. "What happened Lucy?" Usui had worry in his eyes. "Nothing,nothing. Just a headache" Lucy beamed.**

 **Everybody sighed. Naoki spoke up "We need you to stay healthy. We can't afford having a sick master." Lucy nodded in agreement. "I hope this doesn't happen in future" Lucy's eyes drooped.**

 **(Wow that's a long 'previously' lol ^^)**

 **~~~ After what seemed like an eternity ~~~**

Everybody was done with training, except for Lucy, she wanted to get the strong people, making her do extra training. Usui was outside resting, along with Hiro and Nakao. Lily and Akame was researching about the mages of Fairy tail. Ayane, Naoki and Misaki was researching on the guild's schedule.

Right after that, they all took their hooded cloaks, all grey, but one is really black, which is for the guild master, _Lucy_.

"Misaki, calm down, you're wasting your energy jumping around" Lily complained as they were walking towards the train station. Every citizen was whispering to one another. "Isn't that Death's Darkness **(A/N: Yas, I changed the guild name. ^^)**?( The dark guild?" a person mumbled to another. Lucy was snickering behind her hand as all of the mortals were trembling. Usui laughed quietly with her ( **A/N:Relationship goals 3)**

They soon reached the train station, more people was quietly whispering, mumbled and a majority of them had eyes as big as saucers. They boarded a train, immediately Nakao, Ayane and Lucy was turning green. "G-get me outta here." The trio said in unison. Apparently Usui was a healing dragonslayer like Wendy, but since he was a _healing_ dragonslayer, it didn't affect him, troia was already permanently in him.

Finally, after 3 hours, _Magnolia_. Death's Darkness was ready, ready for everything that was gonna happen. While they were walking through Magnolia, Lucy felt a hint of nostalgia hit her. But she ignored it.

" _Fairy Tail._ Here it is" Lucy sighed. "Alright! Everybody stretch! We need some power for this to happen!" Usui smirked. They threw open the doors. It was silent.

" We are Death's Darkness, and we are going to destroy you." Lucy announced in her normal voice. Natsu's ear twitched, his nose did the same. 'Strawberries? Vanilla? Smells like a bit like Luce' Natsu thought.

Death's Darkness stepped inside. Natsu stood up, as well as Team Natsu, Gajeel, Warren, Bisca, Al, Gajeel, Levy, and even more of the guild. "You looking for a fight? Then go on" Erza dared.

"Ah, Titania, is it going well with pyromaniac and ice princess? " Lucy smirked. Natsu pointed a finger at her. "W-why do you know our names.. Well, nicknames.."

Lucy smiled mischievously "Looks like I did a bit of my homework on your guild. Natsu." Natsu's ear twitched, his whole body stopped working for a second. 'The way she said my name..' Natsu thought..

Suddenly Lucy landed a harsh punch on Natsu. "Oi! What was that for?" Natsu complained. Then, with a swipe of Lucy's hand, she commanded Death's Darkness to move and fight. As they did, Fairy Tail did so as well. It started with a harsh punch, just a harsh punch.

Usui hit Warren, Gajeel and Laxus. "Healing Dragon's Roar!" Usui shouted. Warren, Gajeel and Laxus was confused as they fallen back, the energy they had moments ago was sucked into Usui.

"Lucy, get that stripping bastard." Lily said. Natsu's head turned round to where Lucy was, but Lucy opened a portal to get Gray.

 **A/N Hey guys! I bet you are dying to see when Natsu and Lucy are actually gonna meet. But anyways, tmr will be the next chapter! Thanks for reading! 3**


	9. Sorry, Hiatus and writer's block

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not posting. I have been having Writer's block right now.. But I have ideas for a story for Undertale. I hope you can read it if you're a fan. So I'll leave this on hiatus for a while.**

 **During that hiatus, I'll be making a Undertale story FriskxSans so.. Look forward to that! Thanks for understanding, pray that I will get writer's block outta the way.. So byeee! :3**


End file.
